1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to method and apparatus for producing anaerobic conditions, typically in relation to requirements for chambers used for culturing micro-organisms requiring absence of oxygen.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Such requirements arise in microbiology, e.g. pathology, laboratories in the process of aiding identification of certain types of bacteria, e.g. disease-producing bacteria. Conventionally, a typical anaerobic atmosphere comprises a mixture of oxygen-consuming gas (hydrogen), an anaerobe nurture gas (carbon dioxide) and an inert gas (nitrogen), typically in ratios by volume of 1:1:8, respectively. At least in relatively advanced countries, such anaerobic gas mixture is available as such, i.e. already admixed in cylinders, but tends to be expensive compared with costs for the individual gases bought alone.